Riley-B311
( ) |ethnicity=Irish |homeworld= |born=April 7, |died=September 28, |gender=Male |height=6'4" (195.1 centimeters) 6'8" (210.3 centimeters) in armor |weight=198.5 lbs (90.4 kilograms) |skin=Tan |eyes=Brown |hair=Silver (Due to oversight in augmentations) |augment= |cyber= |medical= |tag=G311 |fullname=Riley Louis Blake |allegiance= |branch= |program= |class= |company= |division= |garrison= |unit=Triad Team |specialty=Close-quarters combat |rank=* * (September 19, 2552) |title= |weapons=Numerous |equipment=* ( ) (December 4, ) * (November 24, ) |vehicles=Numerous |battles=* * * *Loss of Hope *Battle of the Zenith Complex |era=*The Great War Era }} Riley-G311 (born Riley Blake; also recognized as Codename ENDEAVOR) was a of . Riley participated in many battles, including the , the Loss of Hope, and the Battle of the Zenith Complex. His death occurring during a vital attempt to deliver "The Contender" to the rest of the UNSC would immortalize him in history. His memory is said to have brought honor to countless other forgotten heros of the war. Personality During his time with the rest of Beta Company, Riley wasn't well known, or stand out at all. Not much is known of Riley's personality, although many of his short-term acquaintances described him as the honorable strong, silent type. Amongst those whom he had he considered to be close friends, and had survived the war, such as Ryder-G231, Matthew-123, Eirikur Quinn and even Robert Garcia, interpretations of his personality varied greatly. Some would describe him as serious and refined, while others thought him to be wise and full of advice. Life Early Career Riley began Gamma training at the age of seven. It is known that Riley had been separated from the rest of Beta and was then enrolled into the covert operations Triad Team, where he would remain until his death in . Battle of Reach It is known that he was separated from the rest of Triad Team during the Fall of Reach, and was forced to fight entire Covenant assault teams alone for two days straight, until being rescued by a team of marines, accompanied by Justin DeLucus, in a Pelican Dropship, where he was taken back to the [[UNSC Eternal Peacekeeper|UNSC Eternal Peacekeeper]]. Riley quickly enrolled himself as a passenger aboard the [[UNSC Eternal Peacekeeper|UNSC Eternal Peacekeeper]]. After the battle, he was ferried directly to the Battle of Hope, Loss of Hope Battle of the Zenith Complex Legacy When Riley first encountered "The Contender", it insisted that it be brought the the government at all costs. After this event, Riley was almost a changed man. Riley made his mission throughout the rest of the perilous Battle of the Zenith Complex to salvage the enigmatic construct, and to have the vital intelligence escape at all costs. This would result in him losing his life before the events of the battle had seen its end. The Contender would greatly assist in the founding of the Interstellar Union, and the heroic figure of Riley had the forgotten members of Triad Team immortalized symbolically, with their triad included into the logo of the Interstellar Union, with them as a reference to all of the dead heros of The Great War. Riley was considered to be a founding father of the Interstellar Union. Trivia *Riley is one of the main human protagonists of the Aftermath Universe. Gallery File:RileyODST.png|Riley, temporarily equipped with pieces. File:Reach_24940291_Medium.jpeg|Riley pilots a . File:Reach_24891181_Medium.jpeg|Riley fighting alongside Turok 'Moramee, while infiltrating a Covenant battlecruiser. Category:SPARTAN Category:Loosing Hope Category:Characters Category:Characters (AU) Category:Beta Company